


My Name is SOCK

by readaholicgirl



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, frustrated 5 y/o sock, little kid!sock, sock learning how to write his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholicgirl/pseuds/readaholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock as a 5 year old kid trying to write his name, but his name is so long and stupid and he keeps messing up, and after like an hour he gets frustrated and just scribbles down "SOCK" in big letters, and his mom is like 'Eeeeehhh, close enough. A for effort.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is SOCK

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [post](http://nintendstar.tumblr.com/post/95213076578)

Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski was five years old when he had homework from kindergarten. It sounded easy enough. The students learned their alphabet and Napoleon _knew_ how to spell his name. He was just struggling to write it down ten times like his homework said.

NAPO…LION, a frustrated five year misspelled his name again and had to erase his work. Writing it again he forgot the L in his name and erased it again.

Napoleon tugged on his bangs in frustration at misspelling his middle name and having to start all over again.

After fifteen minutes he asked his mom to leave because she was making him nervous. Patting his soft hair Mrs. Sowachowski left her son alone for a bit keeping an ear out if he called her back in.

Napoleon had his face pressed to the wooden table, his right hand holding his pencil. He glared at the paper. _This is too hard!_

Dragging his hands down his face Napoleon tried again only to cry in frustration when his name didn’t fit in the line.

Why did his name have to be so long and stupid! Why couldn’t it have been short like his friend Jojo’s?

After an hour, which felt like an eternity to a frustrated five year old, Napoleon wrote down SOCK ten times. “That’s my name now!” Napoleon proclaimed.

Mrs. Sowachowski just shrugged, _Eh, close enough. A for effort_. “Do you want a cookie now that you finished Sock?”

Those big green eyes blinked up at her, “YES!” He jumped from his chair and hugged his mom’s legs. “Thanks Mommy.”

She smiled smoothing his unruly hair down. “Anytime, Sweetie, anytime.” Putting out her hand for him, Sock wrapped his little hand in hers as she ushered them for a much needed sugary snack.


End file.
